crescere fra i vampiri
by liselotte de cire
Summary: un bebè abbandonato, un interessato Aro, un rinato Marcus e ... e Caius. questo può bastare, se lo leggete non ve ne pentirete (la rima è puramente casuale)
1. Chapter 1 PREFAZIONE

PREFAZIONE

Quella notte qualcuno bussò alla porta dei Volturi. una famiglia così nobile di vampiri tristemente famosi per la loro crudeltà. erano conosciuti in tutto il mondo dai vampiri, la loro legge era forte, le loro punizioni spietate e il più delle volte, mosse dalla sete di potere dei tre vampiri fondatori: Aro, Marcus e Caius.

Ma il mondo dei vampiri era estraneo a ogni mortale. forse, se quella donna avesse Saputo a cosa andava incontro, non sarebbe stata così sprovveduta, nessuno al mondo sarebbe stato così irragionevole da compiere quell'azione tanto sconsiderata. ma non vedeva l'ora di liberarsi da quel peso e quindi non esitò, nell'ombra della notte, a lasciare quella cesta davanti l'uscio, convinta che si trattasse di una chiesa e che dei frati se ne sarebbero presi cura. il triste è che si sbagliava, ma ormai era troppo tardi perchè scappando via aveva consegnato forse la cosa più importante della sua vita a un branco di vampiri sanguinari.

perchè vedete ... quella donna vi lasciò una bimba in fasce.


	2. Chapter 2 E' UNA DI LORO

nemmeno un minuto dopo qualcuno aprì quella porta e fu proprio lo stesso Aro, che usciva per cibarsi, a trovare quella cesta che catturò la sua attenzione.

se conoscete Aro e la sua predilezione per ogni cosa sconosciuta e improvvisa, potete ben capire la sua meraviglia nel vedere quel fagottino dentro la cesta muoversi di vita propria e il lieve tamburellare, che solo i vampiri possono sentire, che erano i battiti del cuore di un neonate.

con il freddo di quel giorno di dicembre, non ci volle molto che la bambina sentisse il freddo e il posto così estraneo a lei e si mise quindi a piangere, stupendo sempre di più il freddo vampiro.

cos'è questo suono lamentoso? esclamò Caius che sopraggiunse da dietro Aro e lo trovò attento a osservare a terra la strana cesta. invece di esserne meravigliato si mostrò schifato da quella creatura abbandonata a sé stessa. Ma Aro doveva nutrirsi e dopo aver lasciato le cure della piccolo a Gianna, l'unica umana presente nei volturi, se ne andò, come era giusto che fosse. e con lui anche Caius.

Gianna ebbe il suo bel daffare con la bambina che non riusciva a smettere di piangere e molti vampiri della guardia accorsero, ma la donna fu preparata e furba, dicendo a tutti che era un ordine di Aro di tenere la bambina viva. e con questo si salvo.

fame non aveva, sonno non dormiva, cambiata era cambiata. Gianna provò anche a metterle intorno la copertina che la madre, o qualunque persona l'avesse lasciata, le aveva messo nella cesta. forse l'ultimo gesto di premura verso la bambina.

i signori tornarono prima del solito poiché Aro era impaziente di incontrare e capire cosa veramente fosse quella bambina, forse aspettandosi troppo da lei, ma ne era comunque estasiato. Fece chiamare Gianna per portargli la bambina e la donna ubbidì portandosi la piccola ancora piangente nella sala del trono dove si erano riuniti tutti e tre i capi dei volturi. Marcus, che aveva sentito le grida della bambina e si era accertato che tutto fosse apposto mediante una guardia, non si stupì più di tanto vedere Gianna portare la creatura verso Aro che già tendeva le braccia impaziente di vederla più da vicino.

Gianna anche se riluttante non fece che obbedire e lasciare la stanza per non vedere che fine avesse fatto la piccola e temendo per il peggio visto che non accennava a smettere di piangere.

"è una di loro" esclamò Caius con veemenza sedendosi al suo trono ringhiando annoiato dal pianto della bambina. il fatto è che dopo pochi secondi la bambina si accorse che non era più fra le braccia della donna, quello spaesamento la close quasi di sorpresa e la fece smettere di piangere guardando dritto negli occhi Aro che era chinato verso di lei per osservare meglio il rossore sulle guance e le lacrime che erano così sconosiute per lui. la bambina trovò Aro degno di attenzione tanto che continuava a fisarlo con gli occhi grandi e azzurrissimi come due acquamarine. dal canto suo, Aro fu contento che avesse smesso di piangere e lo fu ancora di più quando la creaturina le rivolse un sorrisetto sdentato. "che buffo esserino" comment toccandole con l'indice il nasetto che sembrò farla ridere anche se sembravano dei piccoli singhiozzi.

stranamente a Marcus apparve l'ombra di un sorriso che si spense dopo nemmeno un secondo. ovviamente Aro manifesto la sua gioia con gli altri, invitandoli a guardare la bambina e il modo in cui gli sorrideva. era tutto nuovo per lui


	3. Chapter 3 IL NOME GIUSTO

"perchè non la prendi in braccio, Caius? è piccola e eccessivamente leggera"

"tutto per noi è eccessivamente leggero ma per quella ... cosa. dobbiamo trovare cosa fare con lei"

Marcus lo squadrò preoccupato, quella bambina sembrava cambiare almeno in minima parte Aro, perchè doveva proprio soccombere quel filo di speranza?

"vuoi forse mangiartela, Caius? credevo preferissi prede più ... mature"

"non possiamo di certo allevarla! che idea malsana! disse alzandosi in piedi e andandosene furioso. Marcus e Aro rimasero da soli, Aro sempre con la bambina in braccio e questa con gli occhi vivaci e per niente stanchi.

"cosa possiamo fare? vorrei imparare molto dai mortali e questa è un'occasione unica. pensi che dovrei tenerla qui al palazzo e cercare di allevarla come dice Caius?" Marcus annuì semplicemente gioendo dentro, avere una novità non poteva far altro che rendere più interessanti le cose e poi non è che una piccola mortale li avrebbe dato fastidio. "ottima idea! d'ora in poi questa bambina sarà nostra protetta, verrà allevata e istruita sotto le cure dei Volturi" Marcus annuì ancora mentre Aro gli posava la bimba sulle ginocchia e lui per non farla cadere la prese salda ma amorevolmente e si sentì felice.

il giorno seguente, Aro reggeva un grosso libro mentre era seduto nella sala del trono, la bambina urgeva di un nome con il quale poteva venire chiamata e riconosciuta e non semplicemente con il nome di "piccola mortale". la bimba era in quel momento alle cure di Gianna che si occupava di lavarla, cambiarla e nutrirla. nonostante a tutti fosse palese che Gianna non si sarebbe mai unita ai volturi, essi avevano già scelto Corin a prendersi dura della bambina in future.

Caius entrò e non fece caso allo scompiglio generale e nemmeno al libro che Aro sfogliava cercando un significato adatto da attribuire a quella bambina fortunata, guidata da loro dalla provvidenza. Aro, alcune volte, dava un'occhiata a Marcus e indicava un nome sulla lista e questi negava sempre con la testa perchè non era il nome adatto. pochi minuti dopo entrò Gianna con la bambina e Aro vedendola avanzare si alzò immediatamente raggiungendola, non ci volle molto perchè Caius sbuffasse. "è ancora qui" osservò voltando il capo da un'altra parte per evitare la scena, secondo lui pietosa, di Aro con in braccio un bambino mortale. tutti i vampiri che attorniavano i troni si resero conto che la storia che aveva raccontato Gianna era vera e che Aro era sinceramente interessato e compiaciuto di quella bambina. tanto che volle sapere cosa mangiava, per quanto tempo aveva dormito, perchè quella notte aveva sentito i suoi vagiti dalla sua stanza, se avesse detto qualche parola ... se speva almeno parlare o camminare.

ma Aro sentiva che le ossicine della bambina erano ancora troppo deboli per sostenere il suo peso. ritornò al suo trono facendo sedere la bambina sulle sue ginocchia. Caius ne aprofittò per prendere il libro che Aro leggeva con così tanto interesse e lo sfogliò come se fosse la cosa più disumana che avesse mai visto.

"hai intenzione di fare sul serio?"

"certo, dobbiamo trovare un nome giusto per questa piccola creaturina, ma nessun nome sembra adatto" disse annuendo verso Marcus che come tutta risposta lo guardò solamente.

"stiamo sfiorando la soglia del ridicolo!"

"perchè non provi tu a trovare un nome in mezzo a quella accozzaglia di nomi assurdi mescolati fra loro?" Caius sbuffò ancora una volta e aprì l'ultima pagina e lesse l'ultimo nome "ecco, Zoe, adesso possiamo vivere in pace" disse richiudendo il libro ma qualcuno non era d'accordo, Aro ovviamente "assolutamente no! è troppo corto e non mi dice niente di le!"

"è ancora in fasce! non c'è niente da dire sul suo conto! ringhiò Caius, la bambina accorgendosi del litigio e della situazione di sconforto che provava, si mise a piangere e Aro preoccupato non sapeva cosa fare. "hai visto cosa hai fatto? l'hai fatta piangere!"

"io?!" sbraitò Caius offeso che alla persona che chiamava senza alcun problema fratello lo avesse tradito per una semplice mortale di pochi mesi e già pensava di sbarazzarsene.

Aro provò in tutte le maniere a farla smettere ma era inutile, non sapeva cosa fare con dei bambini. Marcus tese le braccia e Aro con un po' d'esitazione e di incredulità gli cedette il peso. Marcus la circondò con le braccia tenendola appena sopra il suo petto e la cullò piano piano ... nel giro di pochi attimi la bimba già non piangeva più e anzi, era sul punto di addormentarsi.

"Delphina" disse con voce flebile ricordandosi che la sua defunta moglie, una volta gli aveva confessato che se mai avesse avuto una figlia l'avrebbe chiamata Delphina ... Dydime era una persona così amata da Marcus che ogni più piccolo ricordo di lei era un pugnale nel cuore di Marcus.

"come hai detto?" chiese Aro che aveva capito qualche lettera soltanto.

"nulla ..."

"no, hai detto qualcosa ... l'hai chiamata ...?"

"Dephina"

"ma certo! il nome che la mia povera sorella adorava" disse Aro che lo sapeva perché le aveva letto spesso i pensieri. Caius grugnì "e questo cosa avrebbe a che fare con quella cosa? non mi dice niente" disse in tono sarcastico imitando Aro che non si scompose minimamente. "invece è perfetto! ... cari compagni vampiri ... cari fratelli ... decreto che questa piccola mortale da ora in poi verrà riconosciuta con il nome di Delphina e verrà cresciuta qui, nel nostro palazzo. Ragion per cui auspico la vostra totale protezione. se le farete del male dovrete affrontare le conseguenze" tutti avevano quindi capito le intenzioni di Aro e del suo piccolo esperimento di allevare una bambina umana come fosse un cagnolino o più semplicemente un pesce rosso sperduto e abbandonato nella sua bolla. molto convincente fu però la minaccia di Aro.

infondo, quanti problemi poteva dare una bambina a dei vampiri specializzati?


End file.
